The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for covering vents in environmental control systems and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods of sealing off a vent used for a central air conditioning system from an indoor environment while the indoor environment is being heated with a separate central or other heating system.
For homes or other environments in which a central air condition system is used to control the environment during the summer and a separate heating system is used to heat the environment during the winter, a problem arises during the season in which the air conditioning vent is not in use and the heating system is being used. During that time, the ceiling vents for the central air conditioning system are not air tight since the attic of a home is never sealed off from outside air. As a result, ducts and air-conditioning system components such as ductwork, duct distribution manifold, and air handler/blower units that may be located in the attic are exposed to cold air from outside. Consequently, when hot air produced by the separate heating system rises, travels though the central air conditioner vents and then travels into and through the cold ductwork and air handler of the air conditioning system in the attic, this hot air is cooled into cold air. This cold air then drops and is re-distributed through the vents in the house, which is manifested by a cool breeze emanating from these vents. This causes a loss of energy in that more heating is necessary to heat the environment.
In addition, the relatively hot air that rises into the cold air ducts also tends to be moist. The moisture in the warm air will condense on the cold ducts. Condensation in the air ducts can cause mold to form. Moisture will also condense and then freeze on the air handling unit causing microscopic cracks in refrigerant coil. This in turn yields leakage of refrigerant and necessitates a service call to be generated to fix the problem when it is discovered.
Prior art covers for the air vents are magnetic, in which case they are useless for the majority of grills which tend to be made of plastic. Other prior art covers for the air vents are shaped for only particular sizes of vents. As can be seen, there is a need for a method and apparatus for sealing any kind or shape of air conditioning vent.